<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>light hair, red eyes by antukini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842132">light hair, red eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini'>antukini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, M/M, Nightmares, it's half past 2 am i should be asleep, madara!todoroki, tobirama!bakugou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakugou Katsuki had slept, days since his—as much as he loathes to admit it—rescue from the League of Villains, descended into a nightmare that bled into memories from Before, and woke up with the memories of Senju Tobirama, the White Demon, the Nidaime Hokage.</p><p>Just his fucking <i>luck</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Behold the Sacred Texts, Identity Crisis</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>light hair, red eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts">Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill for louiserandom on tumblr who requested: Reincarnation BNHA AU where Tobirama is Bakugou and Madara is Todoroki. They meet, figure it out and insanity ensues. Soon enough, though, they have to grudgingly make peace bc Madara's really out of touch with his ice side and Tobirama has to teach him to control it, and Madara, in turn, has to help Tobirama deal with his suddenly immense op firepower. THEY FALL IN WUVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV THE END</p><p>fam i’m lowkey scared of doing plot (especially with what’s going on in the bnha manga rn) so i just wrote this instead</p><p>i think my brain got sprained or something idk fam i’m feeling a bit scrambled i hope the nightmare “sequence” is okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Katsuki twists in the sheets of his bed, tossing and turning in his sheets, deep in the throes of a nightmare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Darkness creeps into his vision and crawls into his mouth, a hand tight around his neck and <em>pulling</em>; he <em>can’t breathe—</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Nononono— I’m not a villain, never will be; get your fucking hands off me—</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The darkness of it all suddenly changes with scenes of colored, realistic suffering, dripping red, red, <em>red</em>. They look too real to be simply <em>nightmares—</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Red eyes and light, light, light—white—hair, heralded as a harbinger of death since he greeted the world with his cries. A wraith, a demon, a monster, a weapon.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Brothers buried, two too young, the last one leaving him behind, alonealonealone he buries himself in his work and creates atrocities much worse than before.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Are those memories—</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Red, red, red, he lies in the pool of his own blood, dirtied blond and silver in his vision, close enough that it’s clear they’re receiving their end together—how nice of them to die together unlike me and mine—</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He awakes in a shower of paper and chakra, rest disturbed by his own work. He can’t cry—</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>A rise and a fall of someone he couldn’t save, a waterfall of unruly black waving through the air like a war banner—</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katsuki wakes with a gasp. His breathing is labored but he can <em>breathe</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tries to calm himself but instead lets out a small hysterical laugh, a hand coming up to press into his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just his luck that he’s the fucking reincarnation of a man with more than enough sins to bear, finding out and recovering his memories merely days since Kamino Ward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This <em>had </em>to be his penance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bakugou Katsuki had slept, days since his—as much as he loathes to admit it—rescue from the League of Villains, descended into a nightmare that bled into memories from Before, and woke up with the memories of Senju Tobirama, the White Demon, the Nidaime Hokage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just his fucking <em>luck</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He regains his ability to sense but with how much the world has changed, his senses are going to take a little while to adapt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is going to be a pain.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d say it’s ridiculous that this world apparently had heroism as a profession but since the idea of ninjas having control of the elements come off as absurd here, he hasn’t the ground to argue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His parents—and how novel a feeling that his parents actually care about him rather than see him as a weapon of war to be used—are concerned with his change in demeanor but are willing to let it slide, telling him that they’re there to listen if he wants to talk about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How could he tell them he was an assassin and mercenary who grew up in a wartorn era in his past life? He couldn’t so he didn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Aizawa and All Might visit to ask for their permission to let Katsuki live in the dorms, he lets himself react the way he usually does in this life: reacting in a way reminiscent of Madara, loud and unrepentant but less so.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Even when his mother said it jokingly, being called worthless still hurt, stinging both him and his newly-surfaced old memories. They speak about it later and Mitsuki apologizes, cursing her quick mouth for its careless words. It was a good start to amendments at least. He feels grateful.)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All Might isn’t very good at being subtle. The way he avoided Katsuki’s question was just sad but he’s quite sure he already knows what’s going on. He lets him off the hook. He’ll get his confirmation sooner or later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The day they move into the dorms, Katsuki is making his way to Class 1-A’s dorm when he bumps into Todoroki and—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He <em>knows</em> that signature, even with the addition of the edge of ice to half of it, fire and the hearth and warmth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Madara,” Katsuki whispers, his voice catching in a rasp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Todoroki’s face whips in his direction, usually deadpan features pulled into something much more emotive, eyes wide and eyebrows threatening to fly away—a bit disconcerting but since Madara is used to having a much more expressive face, he gets it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To— TOBIRA—?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katsuki claps Todoroki’s mouth shut, discreetly looking around, eyes frantically looking around. He feels Todoroki’s temperature fluctuating under his hand but he doesn’t pay it much mind. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sure that they’re alone, Katsuki looks into Todoroki’s indignant eyes and staves off the likely explosive reaction of the other. “Later,” he hisses.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Aizawa wouldn’t like them being late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Todoroki nods in acquiescence, his brows drawn together in a scowl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katsuki removes his hand from Todoroki’s face and they walk to the dorm they will reside in the foreseeable future.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They walk in silence, minds awhirl.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later, after their dorm ranking shenanigans, Todoroki walks up into the roof where Katsuki stood near the fenced-off edges.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tentatively, they start talking. They talk about when they gained their past memories. They talk about their past selves and coming to the conclusion that they will leave the grudges behind—being manipulated by a false-plant earns someone the benefit of the doubt—the past is the past, they can only change the future. They apologize for their past actions only once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They negotiate. Todoroki has suddenly lost some of his control over his ice but gained some for his fire—likely because of his memories as Madara, Katsuki suspects—and needs some help. Katsuki also lost some control over his explosions, an old part of him rebelling and wishing for water to do his bidding but he can’t, not until he can figure out how to use chakra in this body or even then he might only be able to use it in its pure form without change in nature. It pains him to be severed from what he once considered part of him but this is now his reality and he must endure it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They come to an agreement to help each other since they figured that the other could help them as each other’s current problem is the other’s past specialty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How convenient.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After hours of discussion, they part ways and sleep, hearts a bit lighter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They sleep dreamlessly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Only a couple of months into their arrangement, Katsuki looks at Todoroki and feels the possibility of something he never had the chance to explore Before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He only expected that their arrangement to help each other acclimatize to their new old memories and their quirks but they had grown closer the past few weeks, noticeably enough that their classmates had started commenting on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Katsuki comes to a decision. He grins. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wonders if Todoroki would fluster as badly as his previous self.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This promises to be fun.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the tumblr post of this prompt fill is <a href="https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/616394194807914496/reincarnation-bnha-au-where-tobirama-is-bakugou">here</a></p><p>...idk what i just wrote i think this is a fever dream ...y’all i haven’t watched bnha in a While now hrghrgrh</p><p>will i expand on this? idk y’all we’ll see lol i don't have big hopes tho</p><p>
  <a href="https://antukini.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/antukini">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>